This invention relates generally to the field of extension handles and remote actuating mechanisms for small hand tools, and more particularly a novel long-handled extension and actuating mechanism for tools having pivoted jaws.
Tool extensions of conventional design have been developed and used in order to provide means to position and use a tool in spaces relatively inaccesible manually, and have included extension handles of various designs for use with wrenches and the like for reaching work pieces. Conventional tool extensions and operating handles have not been found to be satisfactory for use with tools having pivoted jaws, since conventional tool extensions are unsuitable to remotely position and actuate these kinds of tools.
The present invention provides a novel tool extension and actuating mechanism particularly adaptable to tools of the pivotal jaw type, such as pliers, Vise-grips.RTM., and the like. The tool extension of the present invention provides the means for reaching bolts and the like situated in limited access areas not otherwise reachable manually. Particular utility for the invention was found through adaptation to a pair of Vise-grips.RTM. modified by welding to the handles thereof means for attachment to the tool extension of this invention. Blind type fastenings including bolts located in the interior of aircraft wings could be reached for replacement without removal of other aircraft parts to allow access thereto.
The invention comprises a pair of long rods, one of which is pivotally attached to one handle of the Vise-grip.RTM. tool. The other rod is pivotally interconnected to the second handle of the Vise-grip.RTM. tool through a slotted lever and attaching plate. The tool extension allows positioning of the Vise-grip.RTM. tool at a bolt and actuating the jaws of the Vise-grips.RTM. to firmly grip the bolt between the jaws.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide a tool extension adaptable to pivotal jaw type hand tools.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tool extension including means to actuate the tool remotely.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent as the detailed description of certain representative embodiments thereof proceeds.